What if
by punkgirl4lifeXD
Summary: Just a request that change two life's forever. Would Hermonie accept this request? Marrying a Malfoy would be that bad? Fist stories, newbie in Fan fiction. And English my second idiom.
1. Chapter 1

There she stood. Asking herself, where she did wrong? Feeling small and vulnerable. She remembers the words clear. She starts to cry ignoring the weird glances of her classmates. _Is it possible that life hates me that much? _She thought as she whimper. Nothing will help her from getting out of this. And then she cry ageing, harder. Can it get worst? It's almost the end of the six year at Hogwarts. Her goals and satisfaction of this year was at her tops. Until the news of Dumbledore break down. Which changes everything. One afternoon Dumbledore ask Hermione to past his office after class. Nervous she went. _What if is a complain? Or a low grade? I did everything right and nice, what did I do?_ The young witch thinks. And finally she enter his office. Dumbledore ask Hermione to accept a request that needs to be done. Is to give a chance to new generation of witches and wizards to change their mind about muggle born. She was pleased by the idea. But no quiet so sure what Dumbledore is asking her. Then she hearts it and breaks down, she tried so hard to not break down right there in front of Dumbledore. He says "Hermione, would you accept to marry Draco Malfoy?" She cry even harder. The hallway that is filled with students minding their own business, not caring Hermione's break down. And the worst part of this whole situation is that she can't tell her two dearest friends.

It seems that life hates her. After years of torture and been mock by her blood, she has to marry him. _Dear Merlin!_ The young witch screamed in her head. Feeling like there's no choice, she accepts it. It's been a week since the trip to Dumbledore's office and it's been hell. That means goodbye freedom. Definitely she will not have a chance to be attract to a guy who is worth. Well who is she kidding she has no love life. Like the only guy she's been with is the one who invite her in four year. And she didn't even had chemistry with the guy. The only reason she went with him was to see a reaction from Ron. Clearly that didn't work, he went with freaking Lavender. Witch! Wait a minute. Since then Ron has this like love-crush, she doesn't even know what is like their relationship. Ron made clear his feelings. After years of friendship, showing little hints that maybe he has an interest to the know-it-all, the brain of the trio, the bookworm was all wrong.

And because of Ron, after the four year Hermione is been force to create shield to protect her emotions around Ron and Lavender. Is not easy as been said than done. Through the years, Hermione has found herself really alone. She couldn't confess her feelings to Harry, because that would make it worst the situation that Ron doesn't even know and she couldn't tell Ginny because is Ron's sister, so she's screwed. So she has made the choice to shut it and suffer. Really, that so not Gryffindor'ish thing to do. That's so pathetic and coward from her part. That is not who she and how she is. And now she has to suck it up, cause she has to marry Malfoy. Oh god, that so wrong. Marrying the enemy is like a punch in the gut. Is like ignoring the past and forgive all the humiliations, the insults, the worst treatment she has ever had in her life and pretend she madly in love with him. Against her will, just to please an idea to make a better place.

Nobody bother ask her feelings, her opinion. But whatever, she guess is better to pretend to have someone than have this feelings and been all alone. Maybe she can forgive him and try to be friends with Draco. The bubble of a giggle burst out, and she starts to laugh. Now the glances are from worry to confuse. She laughing alone that sound so crazy. But she not in the mood to care. The hallway is almost empty and the students went off to the classrooms and she was the only one there. Just standing there looking into space, lost in thoughts. Until a voice which sound panic snap out of her worries. She turns to her right finding a flush, panicked Harry running towards her. And Ron after him. Oh no don't tell me he found out. Harry finally gets to her and hides behind Hermione, knowing she would deal with Ron better than him. Really after surviving from the Dark Lord when he was a baby and not been afraid at all, he's more afraid to confront his best mate. Hermione groans loudly.

"I'm going to kill you" Ron growls

"Don't, please" Hermione looks at her friends already bored with the conversation. She knows she will win the argument but she doesn't want to deal with them know, not after the recent news.

"Why?! You know what's he been doing?" Waiting for her respond, and not giving him one he continues. "He was kissi- no more like fucking making out with my sister in the common room. It was empty they saw as an opportunity to do whatever they were going to do! Thank Merlin that I got there on time." Ron spits like is venom and her was beyond mad. Hermione will say more like hurt than angry. The poor kid has to find out the worst way that her sister is snagging with his best friend. And what makes it worst is it was behind his back. So yeah more hurt than angry.

Ron still glaring at Harry who only stood there feeling guilty and looking to his shoes that seems to be more interesting than the situation in front of him. Hermione waits for Harry to speak up, but clearly the guilt is eating him up, so she steps in.

"Ron," Ron looks at her. "you been unreasonable. We are talking about Ginny's feelings. If she feels happy with Harry, so beat. Don't make unhappy because of your selfishness. You have to accept it, not now but in time." Ron now glares to Hermione knowing she is right. But he will not admit it out loud. "And as for you Harry" Harry glances at her then back to his shoes. "You and Ginny should have told Ron way before. You could have avoid so much trouble. He wouldn't been this mad in half a year ago-"

"This has been going all a half year!" Ron shouts. Ok now he is angry. Hermione groans inside. Surprise the mistake she just has done, she tries to make it better. But before she realize Ron turned around and left. Great he super mad about this, she couldn't image the reaction of her engagement. She doesn't want to lose her friends. She didn't think this through enough. What if Ron and Harry will never accept it, or leave her. She can't deal with that. The idea terrifies her, and she couldn't control the tear that have left her eyes. Before she know it's, she sniff softly ready to sob again. A pair of arms hugs her tightly in comfort.

"Don't worry. He'll come around. Is not your fault" Harry whisper.

Oh, how little he knows. Now she feels even guiltier about the thing with Malfoy than fact she open a secret. And like that she sobs even harder. Harry held her, whispering non sense, thinking that she was guilty about confessing the secret. After minutes of cries, she finally goes silent, just enjoying the feeling of the embrace.

"We should go, we're super late for class" Harry says suddenly. Hermione's eyes goes wide. The young witch was never late for class. She pulls away from the warm embrace and recover herself.

"yes we should hurry"

She turns her heels and walk through the hallway in silent as Harry follows the trail. They enter the classroom making them the center of attention. Every pair of eyes went to them. It's not like the first time that Harry got late in a class, but now Granger. Less with a puffy red eyes, obviously she's been crying. Professor Snape turns from the board and looks at the two students. He doesn't say nothing just glares, sending the signal to move a sit to continue his lesson. Quickly the two young kids went to sit where Ron was. As they both sit Ron glares them and turn his back facing Lavender.

Rolling her eyes, disgust by them and tries to pay attention to Snape. But the cruel thought of her and Malfoy in church getting marry creeps her, making her lose her focus. And he sitting across the room doesn't help. The icy grey-ish blue eyes pierces' her like blazes cutting in cold blood. Her head screaming not to look at him, but failing she glances to him. She regret it. His face was unreadable. Even do his eyes you can see hate through it, his face was blank. She wonders how he took the new. Was he surprise? Shock? Furious? Hermione didn't know but she just hoped that he would be nice about it. She's been through enough for the last day of class. Just say hello summer, and prepare the wedding plans.

**Hello everybody. I'm Pamela. I'm new at this website. I love reading fanfiction, but never had the nerve to start and finish one. So I'm going to try and do my best. English is my second language, my apologies if some sentences doesn't make sense. That is one of the reasons I don't write, but I made a promise to myself and I'm going to try to keep it. I'm going to post every chapter when I can, manly every chapter will have 1,500 words. Not too long. I hope you appreciate, I'm grateful. I'm still trying to figure out this web XD, but I'll it right. **


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid.

Just simple as that.

Stupid.

_How I'm going to confront him? I don't even know how he feels about the marriage. Is not like he's happy about it, but I don't want to know how mad he is about it._ Hermione thought as she walks out from Gryffindor's common room. Another news was told to the witch from a letter, and she's just freaking about it. Dumbledore asked the couple to pay a visit to his office to talk the plans of the marriage. That includes how they are going to give the new to their friends. And freaking out, she makes her way to his office.

After the final day of class that finished the last week, the students were ready to say goodbye school and embrace summer. Even doe they are going to miss Hogwarts through summer they can't wait to get the free time. Not Hermione. She knows that this summer she will spend the time planning the marriage, and worse meeting the Malfoy's. The feeling that maybe he wouldn't be that bad, that maybe they would be at least polite about it. But that is stupid.

Stupid and naïve that Hermione will think about that.

She's about to marry Draco, which includes the bond she has to make with his family. And that fact makes Hermione's stomach twist in a horrible way. Maybe she doesn't have the Gryffindor courage to go through. Not only she has to deal with the pretend love with Malfoy, her friends, Draco but she has to deal with his family too.

This is the last day at Hogwarts, and summer just started. Hermione pick up the speed to get over her nerves. Convincing that everything is going to be fine, she opens the door and see the back of the blonde's head, she felt her throat tight up. Feeling like someone has punch her, she tries to act normal. And normal that would be with a flush cheeks and a nervous look on her face. Every inch of her face went red with hotness. The shock froze her in place, not moving forward nor backwards. The two wizards turns around and look at her. Hermione just want to be back at her room, until was time to go to the train. The old wizard looks her expression and gets worry. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. _Dumbledore thinks. In the other hand Draco looked…..calm.

His expression was like he had in that class the other day. Blank that you couldn't read. He looks normal like in peace, almost. But you can't ignore those icy eyes that looked angry.

"Are you coming in, honey?" Draco almost spits with disgust. Hermione not sure what to do, she walks in, looking directly at Draco.

"No it has to sound sweeter. But don't worry you will both have all summer to practice." Dumbledore clears "Anyway I called you both to explain you couple how this marriage is going to be"

Both of the lovers sits down, push away from each other. If this is how is going to be, I don't know how they going to do in public. Hermione steals a quick glance at Draco who is already annoyed with the situation. Good at least he's not beyond mad, like she expect it. After one and half discussing the plans of the marriage they end up with a list in order to do. She has to embrace herself cause is a long list. The list goes like this:

_List of order to make the marriage of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger work._

_The following is has to be done to successes the point of the cause. _

_The order of the list is how it's going to be._

_Have a private party for the new engagement._

_Go to ministry and confirm the marriage._

_Live together past the summer to get to know each other._

_Have the marriage at the begging of the seven year._

_Invite everybody in both houses. _

_Stay in marriage in the whole seven year._

_At the end never mention to friends the fake engagement._

_After marriage have an activity of muggle and pureblood._

_So basically I'm a slave for a whole year. _Hermione thought sarcastically. It took long time for both of the lovers to agree this list. Nobody have said that is going to be hard. So they both a little confuse how this going to work. They were both dismiss, can't be late or the train will leave them. With no words was said toward each other they left opposite direction.

Draco at first was beyond angry. He thought that it was ridicules to marry a mud blood. First cause is against is believing, second he wants to marry who he want (not that he was going to do in the first place) and third he doesn't believe that this marriage will work what Dumbledore is expecting to change. Draco is pretty sure that Granger is not so happy about it. She looks like have been crying, like somebody have die. It's not the end of the world. At least she would be lucky that is marry a Malfoy. That name is well known, so she has to be proud to wear that name.

He scowl at the thought of Granger with the name of Malfoy, fucking great. And he even doesn't want to know what his parents will say. That they are disappointed, it's not like the first time. His father been impossible of everything, doesn't shock him that respond he will receive. Draco sometimes wishes that his parents will be softer or that they at least understand and accept him. But this is life and that never happens.

He got everything he needs and walk to the station. When he got there, Zabini and Parkinson were waiting for him. Having this secret eating him alive, he felt guilty no telling his friend. He may be cold, arrogant and selfish but he care about his friends. They both looking at him worry. Draco has been oddly real quiet of all this marriage thing. He hasn't spoken to his friends, just a few words for the final exams. Even Granger saw how odd Draco is been acting. But the young wizard tries to play cool. He smile at his friends and enter the train. Parkinson doesn't say nothing and just looked outside of the window knowing that his Draco has something to say, but it's making him obnoxious. Not Zabini he starts to have a conversation, and Draco talks back with hints of fake humor.

_Ok is time to tell them. Son of bitch, this going to be hard as fuck. _Draco thought. He clear his throat making Blaise and Pansy turn their attention to him. That made Draco go paler then he is. He felt his blood go cold and the heart drop to his feet. Is now or never.

"So as you know my parents want me to arraign a marriage as soon as I graduate from Hogwarts." Draco clear his throat again, getting more uncomfortable by second. Zabini snickers at this.

"Yes Draco. You have told us. Is not like you found somebody that want to marry you after graduation right away." He laugh then. Draco glares but then soften cause is he right, but he has found one, unfortunately. Pansy notice and elbow Blaise stopping him from laughing. He turns to Draco and frowns.

"Wait don't tell me-"Zabini start but he was interrupted by Draco's glare.

"Well yes Blaise, I have found a bride and we are going to get marry at the end of summer. More like the beginning of the school year." He sigh not liking one bit his friend's disapproval.

"But why?" He couldn't help himself to ask. Pansy just stays quite not quite so sure what to say. Draco groans knowing what his about to say.

"Cause I fell in love" He whispers. Liar. What a huge big fat lie. That throw both his friends with shock faces. Draco in love, this shit must be serious. He sigh avoiding the looks of his friends.

"Draky I didn't know you felt this way," Pansy says faking to be happy, but inside she's mad. Whose is this girl? She going to breaks his heart. Even do is a hard cold heart, still has warm side, somewhere. "Since when you been feeling like this?"

Draco almost gasp at the question. He never thought what story he should tell. He turn to his friends, as they look back waiting.

"I...I um," He trails of nervous. "Since two years ago, she stole my heart and I stole hers and well..." clearly he uncomfortable with this. Please, that Granger stole his heart, he want to vomit. "And please don't get mad, this is how I feel. So you have to respect that" He suddenly snaps at them. Zabini and Parkinson were confused to his mood change.

"Why you say that Draco?" Blaise asks

Draco looks at the window not wanting to see their reaction.

"cause Granger stole my heart" He whisper.

**Hello beautiful. Yay another chapter. Uhhhh how Parkinson and Zabini will react.**

**If you want to follow me in social network here are my usernames.**

**Twitter: punkgirl4lifeXD**

**Instagram: miss_little_pretty342**

**Snapchat: chikii342**

**Wattpad: chikii342**

**Youtube: punkgirl4lifeXD**

**I'm looking for someone to make me a movie trailer for this story. So I hope somebody help me, if you're interested give me a private message. To the next time.**


End file.
